Thanos: The Infinity Finale Vol 1 1
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jim Starlin | CoverArtist2 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Jim Starlin | Penciler1_1 = Ron Lim | Inker1_1 = Andy Smith | Colourist1_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Editor1_3 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Unnamed members Other Characters: * * * Other unidentified Celestials * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other unidentified people * * ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** ***** **** ***** *** *** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** *** **** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * | Synopsis1 = | Solicit = After REVELATION and RELATIVITY comes a grand Finale to Jim Starlin’s new Infinity trilogy! Desperate times called for mad measures. Facing checkmate in his latest grand game of cosmic chess, Thanos took himself off the board — violently. Yet, for the paramour of Death, oblivion is so often temporary. Now the Titan is back — but the galaxy has been ravaged in his absence. Annihilus, lord of the Negative Zone, is harnessing the godlike power of Adam Warlock to wage genocide across the universe. Only a handful of heroes, and one or two villains, still stand. Will those few that remain choose between two evils and ally themselves with Thanos? Even that might not be enough to avert the total annihilation of everything there is. And this time, the obliteration of all time and space may truly be the end… | Notes = Chronology Notes * Part of the events of this graphic novel, as well as most of the events of , were undone by the Above-All-Others when he/she restored Earth-616 up to the point Annihilus had yet to begin his assault on it so Thanos and Adam Warlock could prevent the invasion, and thus allow the universe to follow an all-new, all-different path. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Marvel Original Graphic Novels Category:Digital Comic Code included